ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Federation credit
Use of Federation Credits at Quark's on Deep Space 9 Is this canon? When was it acknowledged on screen? - Taduolus 22:53, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Never. I came in here to point that out. So without further ado... :Thus, Federation officers could buy drinks at Quark's without owning a single bit of latinum. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) :I removed the above line as it's never been mentioned --Morder 09:18, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, the use of Credits WAS mentioned. In "Caretaker" (VOY) Quark tried to get one over on Ens. Kim and at one point, when Kim asked the price he'd pay, Quark said "cash or credit" and held up a pad for a thumbscan (which is how credit transferrs were shown to be done).Capt Christopher Donovan 09:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Captain Donovan, I'll update it to reference Voyager instead of DS9. --Morder 09:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::No need, I already fixed the article. :)Capt Christopher Donovan 09:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wouldn't "credit" in that context mean a bar tab, not a Federation credit? Quark mentioned a few times about characters paying(or not) their bar bills(Morn, Bashir, O'Brien) and wanting credit( ). I don't think we can be sure that credit meant a Federation credit(a form of cash).--31dot 09:55, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Has a "cash" form of Federation credit ever even been established? Wouldn't cash be the federation credit exchanged to latinum in that context. --Pseudohuman 10:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I added two other cites that referr to Federation/Quark exchanges to reinforce the claim that Quark can/will do business in Credits. Since the Credit is the means by which Federation citizens (and thereforst Starfleet, a Federation organization) transact their business, the only rational explanation is that Quark is dealing in credits. The line "cash or credit" in that context is similar to asking the DENOMINATION of the payment. Example: I go to a bar in France and order a drink and ask "How much?" The bartender, hearing my accent and knowing I'm American might well ask "Francs or Dollars?" (or "Euros or dollars" these days).Capt Christopher Donovan 10:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to differentiate between small c credit and big C Credit. A Federation Credit is a form of currency, so wouldn't that be included with "cash"? Since Quark offers lines of credit, asking "cash or credit" would give the option of either paying with currency or with a line of credit. :::I'm not saying Quark doesn't accept Federation credits, I would think that he would. I'm saying that in that example, that's not what he was asking.--31dot 10:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::To me everything stated about the Federation Credit indicates that there is no actual cash or money involved as we know it, that it is just a "number in an account database" and nothing more. --Pseudohuman 10:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Quite true. That is, though, different than a line of credit(I'll pay you the latinum/dollars/Credits later)--31dot 10:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::31dot is right, I think. In the context of "cash or credits", it doesn't make sense to assume "currency" as the meaning of the word "credits", even if that may exists somewhere in the Trek universe. A simple replacement test - replace "credits" with any other currency and see if it makes sense in context: :::::*Cash or US Dollars? :::::Doesn't make sense... -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not that straight forward, the cash is latinum and would be comparable to gold in the real world. So the line would sound in the real-world more like: "gold or dollars" and you would flash your credit card as you hadn't exchanged your dollars into goldbars for the occasion. =) --Pseudohuman 13:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, if we really need to go into full "semantic analysis" mode... "Latinum is cash" would have been a true statement, but "cash is latinum" is not. One word (here:latinum) is referring to a subset of the objects the other word (here:cash) refers to, so it isn't possible to just replace one with the other as you did (see Wikipedia:Hyponomy). -- Cid Highwind 13:13, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant, the cash in this context is latinum. I thought that was obvious. Apparently not. --Pseudohuman 13:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I know what you meant... However, it really doesn't matter what exactly the thing is that is being transfered "as cash", whether it is latinum, gold or some other substance. In the phrase "cash or credit", the "semantic class" of "cash" is FORM-OF-PAYMENT, so the class of the other word "credit" needs to be FORM-OF-PAYMENT, too, or it wouldn't make sense to concatenate one with the other using "or". It can't be of the class CURRENCY. :::::So, what's being talked about is not the currency "Federation Credits", but the form of payment where a debt is generated. -- Cid Highwind 13:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Merge Wikipedia's article with this? Hey, I was wondering if the Wikipedia article (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federation_credit) should be transferred over here? It includes a lot of detailed information that isn't on this article about Federation credits, and since this is Memory Alpha, isn't it better that the more in-universe stuff be here instead of on Wikipedia? :Normally we can't just transfer content from WP to here, as they use a different license than we do. From what I can gather reading it quickly a lot of it seems to be original research(I see one such tag in the article, along with "does not appear" which suggests speculation), which is not permitted here. Even ignoring that stuff, I'm not certain what is on that page that is missing here or from the money article. 31dot (talk) 03:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC)